


Klaus Hargreeves headcanons archive.

by Silence_burns



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, centred around Klaus, some general headcanons that came to my mind watching the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: A place for my headcanons about Klaus.





	Klaus Hargreeves headcanons archive.

  * Klaus is a surprisingly good with cutting hair.
  * His ways may be a little… messy to say the least, but the final effect is surprisingly good. Especially since he cares very little about his own hair.
  * Klaus has a very short attention span, whether he’s on drugs or clean. Too many thoughts in a too small head, as Ben would say.
  * He’s not stupid, though. Klaus is very clever when it comes to people. He easily senses their emotions and immediately takes the best approach to them, not thinking much about it. That’s part of why he is so easy with people and how quickly he befriends others.
  * No matter how high he gets, nightmares never truly leave him. He may dull them a little and make the voices quieter, but he couldn’t find a way to make them leave completely.
  * He feels guilty a lot.
  * Klaus knows how far he can go when he’s getting sober and starts panicking. A part of him laughs it all off, but there is another, judging him when he’s alone and doesn’t have much to focus on.
  * He did a lot of things he regrets, and knows very well there’s no way of reversing it.
  * While Klaus is obviously not a newbie when it comes to drug abuse, he will absolutely not support other people doing the same, especially the kids. He may not react directly, but if a kid comes to him asking for some, there’s a good chance he’ll lie that he’s got none on him.
  * Klaus doesn’t remember getting half of his tattoos.
  * He doesn’t enjoy rainy weather - he prefers the bright, warm sun, where is no place for shadows and lurking faces of long dead souls. He doesn’t want to be reminded of the mausoleum his father made him stay at.



**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! You can also visit me at silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
